


Among the Stars

by UndineDivine



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndineDivine/pseuds/UndineDivine
Summary: A brief smutty piece in which Carol takes you on a ride.





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, I dunno what came over me… Probably… Horniness… Yeah. I’m trying to get into the flow of writing smut without inhibition and in this case it came out this way. The tumblr version is not proof read (because I knew if I didn't just post then it wouldn't get posted) but this one was proof read. I hope you enjoyed this smutty piece and consider checking out my tumblr. 
> 
> https://miss-eucatastrophe.tumblr.com/

“C-Captain…” you groaned out softly, your hips bucking upwards to chase her tongue as she pulled it back. A whine ripped from your throat, toes curling as you wordlessly protest. If you had been standing you would have stopped your foot like a petulant child. 

A soft chuckle made you huff before the woman spoke. “I told you I would stop if you shut your eyes.” Your lashes fluttered as you lifted your lids.

Fuck, you hadn’t realized you’d shut them. 

Again. 

“Oh… Sorry.” You murmured sheepishly, casting your eyes back up to the glass overhead which perfectly showed the stars the two of you floated among. 

When you told her you wished you could see the stars up close, Carol took it very seriously. 

You hadn’t been aware of Carol’s interest in you until later that night while you were gazing at the night sky on the roof of the Avengers compound and she surprised you by loading you onto a ship and literally taking you into space. 

Watching Carol fly about the ship in the airless void with the stars was a sight to behold, like she belonged there- just a star cast out by the others out of jealousy. 

That’s probably what happened. 

Watching a woman drift and glow like comet, as it turns out– is a real pantie dropper. 

Which is how you ended up on you back with Captain Marvel’s tongue in your pussy. You had one instruction. 

Don’t look away from the stars. 

If you looked away from the stars she would stop. It made for complete torture. Every time you grew close to cumming you would close your eyes and brace yourself for a wave of pleasure–

Only to have it taken away at the last moment. You propped yourself up on your elbows, legs spread wide and head hanging back as you looked up once again. Only then did the tongue return to your clit. 

Your legs shook, back arching as the tongue circled your sensitive bud. You reached one hand down, tangling it in her short blonde hair as her tongue dragged from your dripping hole to your clit, smearing your juices over the length of your slit. 

Again your lids threatened to close, but you forced them open, gasping delicately as you whispered, “I’m… I-I’m gonna cum…” 

Carol smiled, making one more pass over your entrance before dragging her tongue back to your clit. She puckered her lips and pressed them to your clit, opening them just enough to allow the tip of her tongue to circle it as she sucked the tender button. She opened her lips just enough to break the seal of her mouth on your sex and then sucked again– continuing the pattern. 

Suck. Release.

Suck. Release. 

Suck. Release. 

“Carol!” 

Your eyes rolled back, but thankfully they didn’t close. At least as far as you could tell. You were currently seeing black specks shine across your vision, but Carol kept sucking so your eyes must have stayed open. Your pussy spasms against Carol’s face, thighs trembling as you came. 

“Ohh yes that’s it. That’s it beautiful…” She whispered, pushing your legs open wider at your knees, squeezing them for a moment to keep them there until her right hand drifted up you knee, following the curve of your thigh to your pussy. 

Before you could fully register what was happening, you felt two fingers inside you, curling up against your gspot while you continued to cum. “You’re gonna give it all up for me angel.” 

Okay now your eyes had to be closed, no one could keep their eyes open for this. There was no way. 

You squealed, body ridged from the orgasm, those merciless fingers continuing to milk it by teasing your gspot with rapid strokes.

You felt your eyes water from the over stimulation. “Captain..! Captain I can’t! Y-you have i-it a-a-all!” You gasped, your pussy squeezing the woman’s fingers in a vice. 

With a little cuss hanging on your parted lips, you arched your back, feeling a knot tie in your belly. You hadn’t even felt the first orgasm end and already she was forcing out a second. 

Carol got up onto her knees, pressing them against the sides of yours to keep your legs open. This freed up her other hand to thumb at your clit. 

The blonde woman smirked, curling her fingers in a steady ‘come hither’ motion inside your wet hole, coaxing lewd sounds from your sloppy pussy. “Listen to how wet you are for me, beautiful.” She groaned, giving your clit a few loving pats with the pads of her fingers, delighting in the way your legs twitched with each little mini spank on the bud. 

Somewhere between your first orgasm, and the patting of fingers to your clit, you lost it. 

'It' being any dignity you had left. You screamed, rolling your hips up to meet her thrusts. Your hands darted to your breasts, exposed long ago when Carol pushed up your sweater without taking it off. In need of something to hold onto, you grip your own tits squeezing them tightly as you writhe on the cold metal floor of the ship. “More fingers p-please! More fingers! Ye–ahhh~!” 

Carol purred, that confident smile not leaving her lips as she slipped in a third finger, seamlessly adding it to the motion. “Mm hm there you go, gorgeous. Don’t keep it from me…” She purred, leaning over you to brush her lips to your ear as she whispered, her fingers increasing in pace. “Lemme get another one angel, come on,” 

Your eyes fluttered open– gaze up to the stars. 

“Cum for me.”

The cry that left you no doubt echoed back to earth. 

With those three words, the knot that had been forming within you snapped, and you came in a mess over her fingers as your walls snapped down on them. 

You laid there breathless, too tired move, Carol laying on top of you as she slipped her digits free, bringing them to her lips before dragging her tongue over their glazed surface. 

“Ready for another?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos give me validation and comments make my heart sing. <3 
> 
> I am considering taking requests so feel free to hit me up on my tumblr.


End file.
